The Hard Part
by Alexis4
Summary: One down one to go. Gangrel tries to make Christian see the light. Sequal to No More Waiting


I had watched him for several days waiting for the right time to approach him. In the past I would have simply walked up to him and told him what I wanted but that was the old Christian. This angry, bitter, and arrogant boy was a far cry from the sweet, caring, and quiet young man I used to know.  
  
Finally, I decided to approach Christian while he was at his hotel. I was hoping that he'd be less hostile away from prying eyes. I knocked on his door and he opened it his jaw dropping in shock. "Gangrel?" he almost asked as if he could not believe what his eyes were telling him.  
  
"Hello, Christian," I reply with a smile, "May I come in?"  
  
"Huh?" Christian shook his head rousing himself from his stupor, "No, you may not come in! I don't know what you're doing here, but GO AWAY!" The small blonde made to slam the door in my face but I stuck my foot out preventing him from closing it completely. Using my superior strength I pushed the door open and forced my way inside. "That's no way to treat an old friend," I scolded lightly.  
  
Christian sighed in frustration, "Look, Fang-Face, whatever it is I don't want to hear it."  
  
"I took you in when you had no one," I reminded him softly, "The least you can do is hear me out. I'll even buy you a drink," I add lightly.  
  
"Fine," Christian agreed, "If it'll get you out of my hair, let's go."  
  
Without waiting for a response from me he grabbed his leather jacket and stormed out the door. I rolled my eyes and followed him wondering if I simply wasn't a glutton for punishment. We walked to a nearby bar and once Christian and I had both ordered a drink, my unwilling companion raised an impatient eyebrow, "Well, why was so damn important that I have to spend time with a freak like you?"  
  
"I'm a freak?" I question with a smirk, "I've seen those ugly glass you wear and don't forget that at one time you wanted to be just like me."  
  
Christian glared angrily, "Well I'm better of now. My life is great."  
  
"Oh is it now?" I mock leaning back and sipping my glass of bourbon, "The Christian I knew had a lot more success as a wrestler, had a lot more friends and wasn't the annoying twit you are." When Christian opened his mouth to protest I cut him off, "And the Christian I knew wouldn't have turned on his own brother over some damned trophy."  
  
Christian's jaw dropped for the second time that evening and after a moment he began to laugh, "Oh please tell me you didn't come here to lecture me about Edge."  
  
When I didn't reply he stopped laughing and groaned, "Aw, you've got to be kidding me!" He exclaimed taking a long drink from his beer mug. Christian flagged down a waitress, "I want a shot of whiskey," he told her before turning his eyes back to me. "Edge is a looser," he declared crossing his arms.  
  
"Maybe," I allowed with a shrug, "But he seems to be doing a lot better for himself and has way more friends than you. Edge also doesn't throw temper tantrums in the middle of the ring."  
  
The waitress delivered Christian's whiskey which he downed before standing. "I've heard enough," he told me coldly before stalking away.  
  
Sighing I threw a twenty dollar bill down and followed. As I stepped out onto the sidewalk I realized Christian hadn't made it very far. The Dudley Boyz were currently accosting him. D-Von had Christian in a sleeper hold as Bubba taunted my young friend.  
  
"You're such a pretty boy," Bubba spat, "D-Von and I will just have to fix that." Bubba punched a now barely conscious Christian in the face and I could watch no more. I pulled Bubba off Christian and turned and bared my fangs at D-Von who immediately released Christian and backed away. A snarl was sufficient to send them on their way. I guess they've never seen a vampire before. I looked down at my feet to find Christian sprawled on the ground only semi-conscious. I lifted Christian and threw him over my shoulder. Why do I always end up carrying one of these boys around I wondered thinking back to my meeting with Edge.  
  
After a few minutes of walking Christian managed to rouse himself and began to struggle, "Put me down," he snapped, "I can walk you know."  
  
I did as he asked and resumed walking. Christian followed in silence. After a moment I looked over at him and was surprised to find him struggling to hold back tears. "Are you ready to listen now?" I asked gently.  
  
"No one respects me," Christian said oblivious to my question.  
  
I sighed, "That is because you do not respect yourself."  
  
Christian raised his blue eyes to mine, "I'm ready to listen now," he told me softly.  
  
I nodded and we walked the last few yards to the hotel in silence. Once we were back in his room I took a moment to collect my thoughts, "Christian can you honestly tell me that you're happy with the direction your life has taken?"  
  
After a moment Christian sighed in defeat and sank down onto a couch, "How can I be happy? I loose ore matches than I win, my friends are shallow jackasses and I've estranged myself from my family."  
  
"It's not too late, Christian," I told him, "You can still fix things. All your problems are related. You've always felt helpless and so to prove yourself you turned on your brother," I watched his face for a clue as to his feelings. I found only a deep pain. "But that didn't make you happy did it? Then you went even farther and joined the Alliance," I paused, "Don't you see," I asked, "That the further you distance yourself the worse it gets?"  
  
Christian ran a hand through his hair, "I can't concentrate any more," he admitted, "And I've completely lost my grip on my anger," The gold blonde looked up at me, "I want to go back but I can't. Edge won't speak to me."  
  
I sat down next to Christian and lifted his chin examining the bruise forming on his cheek, "What if I told you that that wasn't true?" I asked, "If Edge agreed to meet would you?"  
  
Christian sighed and leaned his head against my shoulder. I could not help but smile it was like I had my little one back. After a moment's hesitation Christian spoke, "I miss my brother," he confessed softly.  
  
"Good," I said standing slowly, "I'll contact you with a place and a time," I looked down at my former protégé, "Get some sleep, Christian, you need it. He nodded and I turned and walked out the door closing the door behind me. Now for the next step; setting up a meeting and hoping pride wouldn't get in the way. 


End file.
